


Home Isn't A Place It's A Person

by Glowstick_ofdestiny



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Clint Feels, Clintasha for the ultimate win, Cute Kids, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, My OTP if it wasn't obvious, Natasha Feels, Nightmares, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstick_ofdestiny/pseuds/Glowstick_ofdestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha...Some called it love, others called it platonic. </p>
<p>They called it surviving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Isn't A Place It's A Person

**Author's Note:**

> Hay Guys I'm so sorry I haven't posted in ages. I have been just bogged down with school work and GCSE Mocks and everything that I haven't had chance to actually type anything up for you. 
> 
> So here are two little shorts for you on my favorite Marvel OTP after Loki and Sigyn. 
> 
> Also today Is a very special day as this is the one year anniversary of me (Glowstick_ofdestiny) posting my first fanfiction. So Happy Birthday I guess! The support has been amazing guys thank you so much. Here's to another year of fanfics! 
> 
> And as always...enjoy ;)

Part One: Can I Lay By Your Side?

'Can I lay by your side?  
Next to you, you  
And make sure you're alright  
I'll take care of you' - Lay Me Down, Sam Smith

Once upon a time they did it out of necessity: faulty wiring in the heating system if a German hotel in the dead of winter; the sofa not being comfortable enough for even the dead to sleep on, and even to make their backstories believable. (Hungarian chambermaids are gossipy and Budapest was dangerous enough as it was.)

But now they sleep in each others arms because that's the only way they know how. The darkness doesn't seem so scary that way. Natasha feels anchored by Clint's arms around her, holding her to him. His familiar scent of cologne and wood, and his general warmth; all of them a comfort to her, making tense muscles relax and sleep come sooner. 

Natasha's body adopting its usual fetal position and Clint's body molding with it. Her head under his chin, red locks soft against hi skin. Feeling as though he is keeping her safe, holding her so she knows nothing can hurt her. With him she is safe. With him she is home. 

Home. A word she didn't always have cause to use because she never really had one. The spare room at the end of the hall is hers; Lila even painted an 'N' on the door for her, and stuck tiny stars stickers all around it. It wasn't Clint's body pressed against hers. But it was his familiar smell that lingered in the T-shirt she appropriated, and the idea that she was within walls he helped build. The same walls that housed his family, the family that had adopted her with open arms. She felt safe here she felt at home. 

But even with all this in mind some nights were hard; and Clint went to check on the kids during the night he would always crack Natasha's door open a little to see how she was. Whimpering or screams meant that Clint spent the night stroking her hair and holding her tight. 

"I'll take care of you Nat...Don't worry." And he meant it. 

 

Nightmares

'Your nightmares follow you like a shadow, forever.' - Aleksandar Hemon

It lurks in dark corners. In quiet apartments. In starless nights. In the smell and recoil of the gun. It is an ugly thing, born of childish fantasy and terror mixed together in the wrong ratios. A lethal cocktail fit to kill a weaker person. But not her. Not Black Widow. 

Or at least that's what she tells herself. That she is stronger than it; stronger than the fear and the pain. But really deep down, way down inside she is just as scared as anyone else...She's just better at hiding it that's all. 

He sometimes dreams that when he gets home that there is nothing there. Gun shots have taken out the windows and doors have been kicked down. Pictures knocked from walls and stamped on; Lila's teddies and the content of her dolls house strewn across the floor of her room. 

Waking up in cold sweats. Screams into the darkness. It doesn't happen every night...But whenever it does he doesn't have to face it alone. Laura will always just be there all the other times, something to hold close that means home. 

He is the the thing keeps her afloat. She is the thing that'll anchor him down. They help each other to stay out of the shadows; to evade its grasp. Silly pictures on her phone and out of tune singing in the car; random hugs when no one is looking and watching films together in downtime. Bright times. Happy times. Things that will chase their bloody pasts away.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise more fanfics are coming shortly! For any one who liked the recent AHS season (Hotel) I have written a two part spin off which I will post soon. and I'm also in the current process of writing another Avengers fic this time with Loki and Sigyn joining in too. 
> 
> As always thank you for reading :)


End file.
